


Out of sight, Out of mind.

by Maechu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maechu/pseuds/Maechu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The music was blaring and vibrating through his whole body from the tip of his black leather boot right through to his brain, his long black hair bounced with every step he was taking down the dark corridor Jeon Jungkook was realising one thing and one thing only….  
this was probably worst decision he had ever made.  
A hot alcoholic smell filled the air and sweat was rolling down the side of his face UV neon writing decorated the dark stairwell in a language that he didn't understand. He felt disorientated.  
At the bottom of the stairs was stern bald headed man, at least three times jungkooks size dressed in completely all black. He barked something aggressively in german and looked at jungkook expectantly holding out one of his hairy sizeable hands.  
'uhhh.. english? englisch? jungkook stumbled over his words. The man nodding his head no moved closer to jungkook as if to touch him and jk staggered backwards holding is hands up to his chest in defence, suddenly a different pair of hands grabbed his waist to steady him from behind.  
"its okay gorgeous he won't bite he's just asking to stamp your hand for the entry' an almost musical voice laughed close to his ear. jungkook span round to face the stranger, an asian boy not that much older than himself with a wide smile, and floppy brown wavy hair parted down the middle with chocolate coloured eyes, the boy was beaming at him and gave him a quick wink 'give the nice big man your hand kiddo' he said squeezing his hips. wiggling his way out of the boys uncomfortable grip he frowned, he turns reaching out his shaking hand to the solemn german man who took it in his own rough hands and laid down a huge stamp on his palm a black delicate rose appeared right in the centre, he stood gazing at it for a while, music thumping around him he pulse quickening, was he really going to do this?  
the asian boy that was once behind him was now pulling him by the hand along the dark corridor.  
'listen kid, i can tell this is your first time and you need a drink, come with me' the boy pulls at his hand a little harder and jungkook breathes out a low breath.. okay kook you can do this he thinks and by the time he has opened his eyes again both him and his new friend are in a crowded smaller room filled with men, holding glow sticks some with uv paint on their faces, sweaty and grinding on each other, some attached to each other by the lips some in even in such sultry positions that jungkook had to quickly look away. why did he think this would be a good idea?  
All of these men from different walks of life, cultures, different backgrounds, wealth different height, structure, build and they all had one extremely obvious thing in common, every single one of these men in this room were infact incredibly GAY. 

If jungkook had ever felt like an outside in seoul, he felt more lost in this room of strangers, all confidently themselves in their own way all of them proud to be who they was. Jungkook shakes his head thinking ' i thought i was the odd one out in korea because of who i am turns out I'm more of an outsider here' his heart lurches for something it can't quite grasp… belonging? he breathes out a long held in breath and lets the emotion fizzle out and hide itself somewhere deep into a locked cabinet of his brain. 

It had been exactly five minutes and jungkook was still sat on a stool at the bar watching the scenes in front of him, shaking his head, One of the bar staff placed two purple drinks down in front of him and two smaller shots of clear liquid.  
'Okay shot first kid' the curly haired boy giggled pushing the shot out in front of him and taking his own. jungkook shakily picked up his as the boy raised his out to him 'to your first time in a gay bar' he laughed clinking their glasses together then throwing the shot into the back of his mouth and wincing slamming his glass back down onto the dirty bar. when the cold liquid went down his throat jk spluttered 'thats gross' he yelled over the thumping German pop song in the background. The chocolate eyed boy laughed again clapping his hands together like a giddy child 'you're right it is gross, but it does the job. try the purple one its easier' he pushes the tall purpled coloured drink towards him 'but hey be careful kid, these fruity ones are dangerous you think they're not strong and then in ten minutes time you'll be sucking off some stranger in the bathroom through a glory hole' he nudges the younger with his thigh and winks chuckling and jk grimaces and averts his gaze uncomfortable again in this older confident boys presence.  
'you're way too innocent to be in a place like this kid' the older says concerned.  
'HEY can you just stop calling me kid? I'm not a kid I'm 21 years old!" jk says in annoyance, the others hands went up defensively a huge smile lit up his face again, this boy has the most welcoming yet irritating smile in the world yet trustworthy jungkook thinks to himself, he can be trusted i feel it.  
'okay okay i won't call you kid then ki-' he cuts himself off throwing his head back laughing 'oops… my names hobi yours?' he questioned reaching out an open hand to shake, colourful rings cover each one of his fingers, the biggest covering his index in the shape of the sun the stone glittering golden under the dimming lights of the club, jungkook notices now that his boy whoever he is, he has money, a lot of it. the boy is dressed in high end brands but looks effortlessly chic his all black outfit looked as if it had taken minimal effort but jungkook knew different he knew how to spot a spoilt rich kid when he saw one and the huge red leather jacket thrown across the guys shoulders was definitely brand new and his sunglasses hung messily on his t shirt read balenciaga what was a guy like this doing in a club so obviously not fitting of him he had at least three guys student loans thrown across his shoulders like it was no big deal. 

'uhhh I'm jeon jungkook' taking the guys hand is his own sweaty one.  
'So jungkook what brings you to the heart of berlin and to a german gay mans club?' hobi asks casually looking into his eyes as he reaches out to take a sip of his drink as jk splutters on his own at the personal question.  
it takes him a second to gather up a response, the boy in front of him beaming at him the entire time. ' i uhhh i uhh i erm i just wanted to come and check it out, i heard berlin's gay scene was one of the best in the world' he answers fiddling with the pink coloured straw in his glass, he looks up at the boy in front of him who seems to be sizing him up with a look of curiosity fondly he leans forward on his stool and looks the younger boy in the eye sadly  
'you're not out are you?' he gives him a sympathetic pat on the knee and jungkook suddenly feels deflated and small slowly nods his head no too ashamed to look up at him again. Hobi reaches out slowly and pats him on the shoulder,  
'its okay ki- i mean jungkook, its okay. you'll actually be surprised to know a lot of these people go back to hidden lives after their night on the dance floor half the people in this room are probably not out yet you should be only when you are ready' he shoots the boy a small smile and then it increases in size 'and you're right… berlin does have the best gay scene in the world, but paris comes pretty close'  
jungkook looks up at the boy 'paris? you don't live in berlin?'  
Hobi shakes his head 'oh no no I'm from well asia, well korea south korea i was born there in seoul when i was a kid, but now currently I'm backpacking europe… I'm trying to find different dancers for a project of mine back at home i just figured id have some fun of my own along the way i guess you could say' immediately upon hearing that this boy was korean also and realising that he was also older jungkook bent forward on the stool bowing to him  
'hyung im sorry i didn't realise you was korea' jungkook switches to his mother tongue but hobi laughs him off swatting him with his hand 'please we're not in korea right now no need for the formalities really and besides it just makes me feel old' he says in return in korean 'Plus i didn't realise you were either, you speak such good english i wouldn't have known' he praises the younger.  
'I took english at school it was one of my top subjects hyung'  
hobi swats at him again 'call me hyung one more time and I'm getting out of here and leaving you behind' he pauses grinning 'i mean it. my nanny throughout my childhood was an elder english woman so she taught me everything i know'  
jungkook notices that sometimes hobi speaks too quickly for his brain to keep up and he stumbles through long sentences in an excited animated way he smiles to himself as the older continues on with his story 'I've been in berlin for about a month and so far its my favourite what about you ki- jungkook?'  
the more familiar jungkook gets with the bright cheerful boy the more he decides to let his guard down, here in this thumping club with changing lights and people shouting and singing, for the first time tonight jungkook is starting to feel relaxed.  
'i'm from korea i just finished my schooling and haven't figured out what i want to do next and my uhhh my family don't know about… well about me so i decided to have some alone time to figure it out' he gives hobi a small smile, and he nods in an understanding manor.  
'yeah its not easily coming out to your asian family we all know' he cackles 'listen jungkook heres the plan, we're gonna get you a few more of these purple drinks, maybe some more shots, we'll do some dancing and you can finally say you enjoyed a gay bar in berlin sound good?' he places his hand out for jungkook to high five. jungkook looks around uneasily. noticing again all the people on the dance floor, two men pressed up against each other, another two kissing so deeply you could see the saliva from their mouths hands in each others trousers, bodies crashing together. the dance floor was filled with people not one empty space he tried to take everyone in slowly then a flash of pink caught his eye someone with pink hair on the dance floor how strange-  
'HEY ' hobi shouts for the youngers attention again and he turns to him a shot in each hand grinning at him 'trust me' he winks and turns to walk towards the dance floor. 

The alcohol was dulling his senses, he knew he was drunk by this point. the flashing coloured lights weren't as bright, the music a dull thumping in the background of his brain like a headache that just wouldn't fade away he could still feel his body vibrating with the beat coming through the speakers. his nose had gotten used to the stench of sweat and the sight of the bodies crashing together didn't startle him as much as it had when he'd stepped foot into the club. jungkook was definitely drunk. he had lost count of the amount of purple drinks he had consumed, every one tasting a little better than the one before and the tiny shots of translucent liquid didn't make his throat burn anymore. he has lost all sense of time, not knowing how long exactly he had been in the smoky club but he was sure it was longer than what he was imagining.  
He was standing in the centre of the dance floor hips swaying in time with the deep melody playing out through the room and throwing his head back in euphoria. At some point during the night the thumping german music had changed into sweet american pop anthems, American music was never really his thing he had always preferred korean, but right now the song didn't matter, it was the beat that was carrying him through, oh and hobi.  
Hobi had his hands attached to jungkooks shoulders and swaying in time to the music with him, jungkook was pretty sure hobi was the only thing holding him in position, his legs felt like jelly. if jungkook thought he was drunk his new friend was most certainly drunk. Hobi had managed to drink double what the younger had ingested in a smaller amount of time, it was an amazing thing to watch the way hobi moved with such a careless nature, he bounced from person to person spreading his laughter and amusement, buying people drinks and making friends, if there ever was an opposite to jungkook he was it. Hobi was also quite clearly a highly talented dancer most of the night all eyes were on him on the dance floor, his limbs moved fluidly and intricate if jungkook had to give it a name he would say street dancing but it was so much more than that, hobi exuded so much talent it was hard to take your eyes off of him, he danced with senseless abandon he didn't care who was watching. jungkook felt happy just by watching him. 

Reaching out jungkook put his hands either side of hobi smiling face glistening with sweat.  
'thank you' he mouthed at the older boy exaggerating his lip movements to make it easier for the him to understand. Hobi threw his head back in laughter taking his own hands from jk's shoulders and resting them ontop of the ones holding his own face. 'for what exactly"? he shouted shaking his head in amusement.  
jungkook couldn't say why he felt the need to thank this young man that prior to a few hours ago he had never even met. he didn't know why he felt the urge to cry happy tears right on the dance floor. maybe it was because this was the most carefree, untroubled jeon jungkook had felt in years, maybe it was because he finally felt like he had met someone who could know the real him and not run away, maybe it was because right here, right now in this distasteful, unsavoury club he felt like he finally belonged that he wasn't hiding who he was, that he was finally receiving confirmation that he could live life how he wanted and no one could stop him. it was because he felt on top of the world thats why he needed to thank hobi for bringing him out of his shell, but he blamed the alcohol. 'i don't know I'm just drunk' he shouted over the music close to hobi's ear and shrugged.  
those damn fruity drinks pumping through his system making him feel overwhelmed with emotion. hobi looked down at him a bemused expression lighting up his face and raised his hands to wipe jungkooks long wavy hair off his forehead that was stuck there with sweat. he leans forward slowly, intentionally not to scare the younger boy and leans down close to his ear to speak only for the two of them to hear.  
'don't say thank you, i wish someone had done it for me' and as quick as jungkook can register the comment and see a flash of what looks like a deep sadness grace the olders features that are usually so open and light, the expression is gone hobi is back to his usual bubbly self pulling his hands away from jungkooks face and turning to dance with another athletic stranger. 

The hours passed by beat after beat, song after song, drink after drink and jungkook never wanted the night to end, he had the feeling of being so happy that you never wanted to let the moment go, just incase you never got the chance to get it again. Hobi was still dancing his stamina never wearing out, by this point he'd found himself a steady dancing partner a tall sturdy man with thick arms and broad shoulders ones that were currently wrapped around hobis waist his hands resting on his ass, the dancing had slowed into a sexy ballad and everyone had taken the chance to find a partner to grind on. jungkook looked around suddenly and felt his heart plummet and then pick up five times as fast and suddenly he couldn't breathe in.  
alone  
he felt completely alone.  
the voice in his head laughs his subconscious yelling, you wouldn't be along if you wasn't so ashamed of yourself KID.  
jungkook swallows dry air and looks for an escape route out of the bodies crashing all around him, he spots a gap in-between men and pushed forward stretching his head above the others to breathe in something other than sweat, to see a clear path. squeezing past what seems like endless bodies he spots the bar again and makes his way towards it vision blurry, his shaking hands steady himself on the bar.  
alone  
blood pounded in his ears, his heart thudded against his chest as his vision disfigured further. he had to get out of here, he had to leave.  
He scanned the room for the way out, only seeing bodies and flashing lights, he pressed his fingers to his temples. breathe, just breathe he chants his mantra in his head and remembers what his mentor had taught him a long time ago back at home.  
ice, he needed ice. what better place to be mid panic attack than a bar… turning quickly he swipes his hand over behind the bar and grabs the bartender.  
'ice, please' he manages to choke out. the bartender looks just about jungkooks age and he's staring at him with a startled expression when it hits jungkook that this boy probably doesn't speak english, or korean and he has no idea what is going on. the possibilities ran through his head as his heart squeezes again, but the boy is already filled the cup with water as jungkook tries to figure out another plan, the boy points to the ice behind the counter and looks at jungkook.  
'YES….. JA… JA' jungkook shouts at him pointing to the ice as well, the bartender fills the cup and hands it to him and jungkook scoops one out and immediately pops it in his mouth the cold feeling making his muscles relax and his brain focus on how cold his mouth is. he steadies himself on the bar stool and places the cold cup onto his forehead and breathes a slow, steady breathe out.  
in and out, again and again one after the other just how doctor choi taught him, slowly his stomach stops churning and the heart palpitations all but stop, his vision coming back to him completely now no blurred spots.  
thats when he feels it, like a electric shock.  
someones watching him, has been watching him for some time, he knows he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his eyes search the bar and the stools next to him but he can't find anyone looking at him, nor even slightly interested in him, same with the bartender who's now serving someone else.  
hobi it must be hobi looking for him, jungkook looks out into the crowd expectantly but see's nothing but bodies again, he can't tell anyone apart this time and he can't find his friend long lost in the crowd.  
a flash of pink in the corner of his eye makes him whip his head around to the left.  
jungkook feels his jaw go slack, standing in the corner of the dance floor easily missable in the crowd if not for his soft candy floss pink coloured hair was the most beautifulest man jeon jungkook had ever seen with his own two eyes. He was stood right on the edge of the crowd turned in jungkooks direction.  
His hair was swept off his face and his forehead, no his whole body glistened with sweat, all up his tanked muscular arms he glistened like he was wearing body glitter, his jaw was strong and his shoulders were broad, when you looked close enough the man himself wasn't actually that tall but his aura screamed, powerful. don't fuck with me. he looked like he had been carved out of stone, a work of art.  
His lips were plump and swept in some sort of pink lip gloss that shimmered under the lights, looked so inviting. The man wore figure hugging jeans, tight in all the right places and his legs were a thing of beauty. he wore expensive leather boots and a plain white t shirt, almost see through with sweat, see through enough that you could see the mans toned abs underneath begging to be touched. a tattoo across his chest in black was visible but not enough to make out what it said.  
jungkook swallowed dryly his throat constricting, he felt heat creeping up his body slowly and pooling somewhere in his gut.  
this pink haired man was staring directly at him, his big brown eyes coated with smoky eyeshadow glistened when jungkook met them with his own, jungkook was held there unable to take his eyes off this man on the dance floor both of them just staring at each other, willing the other to look away. this man whoever he was, demanded attention you could tell not only by the tight fitting clothes or the make up or the brightly coloured hair but the mans whole demeanour. This man was the sexiest man in here, and he knew it.  
slowly but surely the pink haired mans gloss lips raised into a smirk, an invitation.  
but just as fast as it happens, another man comes up behind the beauty and wraps his hands across his chest kissing his neck, the beautiful mans lips part in pleasure and he throws his head back, tangles his arms up into the strangers hand and grinds his body backwards into him.  
jungkook can feel his heart in his throat, quickly averting his gaze he looks down at his cup again.


	2. Chapter 2

Female American pop is still blaring through the club, the dry ice smoke still circling the room, the lasers coming from the ceiling still flashing acid greens and hot pinks and gold. what had all seemed exciting to jungkook only an hour ago now seemed exhausting. the bodies fill up the room more and more, the low level of oxygen in the room becoming unbearable. One moment ago jungkook felt like he was on top of the world and now he felt, lonely. the feeling of together-ness all around him made him feel small. how is it possible to feel so alone in such a crowded room. the bass shakes the room and the bodies move with it each and every one of them seem to be taken over with the beat. Somewhere in the hours the clubs atmosphere had changed and somehow had become even more sexual than it had when he'd walked in. Shaking his head jungkook looks in the crowd again for hobi thinking maybe he should make his way back to his hotel room now. the night clearly not turning out how he had planned. He was never going to fit in with these people, careless and so casually throwing themselves at each other.   
let go, his subconscious is screaming. just let go.

suddenly he's a little boy and he's sitting with his mother and her friends at a play date in a seoul park.   
"Did you hear about ji-soo?' one of the friends is whispering.   
'i did its such a shame, the devil works hard' jungkooks mother is whispering back leaning forward on her chair as she's patting him on the head, soothing him and his tears moments ago jungkook had lost his bean rice ball snacks in the sand pit and had come running over to be consoled by his mother.   
'her husband is an awful man, it makes me sick to my stomach how could he' another one of the mothers has joined in now.   
'clearly possessed by a demon, that can be the only answer, theres no other answer for being…. Gay' On the last word the friends make a disgusted sound from the backs of their throats.   
Just as quickly as it came, the memory flashing before him it was gone.   
Jungkooks heart constricted… what would his mother think now if she saw him. her little koo her only boy, her husbands only son, her child in this club, feeling these thing whilst looking at these men, wanting to-  
bile rose in jungkooks throat and he desperately tried to swallow it.   
All those years ago, did his mother still think that way? was he possessed? was he evil, was this evil? to want someone? will… wi- will i got to hell? jungkook thinks to himself.   
jungkook had realised early on in his life that he was attracted to men, that he was no longer looking at men the way other men looked at him, not jealously, but want, desire. He didn't quite know yet if he could ever bring himself to be with a man, but the want in his heart was enough to make him realise. He didn't know if he would be able to fall in love with a man, was he even willing to let himself try? he wasn't sure. every time he got close, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his family. He had tried to fight it for a long time, ran from it pushed it deep down inside him, but now all he could feel was a dull lonely pounding right where his heart should be until he'd had enough, until he'd finally taken the first step and got on that plane to berlin telling his mother and father it was a volunteer programme for athletic kids, for special kids, for their special kid. That he would check in every day and this would be good for everyone would get him recognised outside of Asia for his athletic abilities something else he didn't have the heart to tell them that didn't excite him anymore. A sense of failure filled his body and swam through his blood he was lying to everyone his family his friends but most of all he was lying to himself he was lying to himself in korea and he was lying to himself sat in his bar right now he couldn't escape himself. what was he doing? 

JUNGKOOK!!' faintly just above the music he can hear his name being called.  
'JUNGKOOOOOOOOOO' looking up he spots hobi jogging towards him his soft brown hair now completely dark and stuck to his head with sweat, a violent purple bruise on his neck grinning at him.  
he races over and starts shouting at him in korean as his male friend comes chasing after him.  
'jungkook quick, tell him you're my boyfriend' hobi beams at him like what he said wasn't completely suspicious and suddenly turns to the man coming up behind him and switches back to english  
'ah Conrad, here he is told you' Hobi point one ringed finger right at jungkooks chest and bats his eyelids at the man innocently.  
Conrad sizes jungkooks up, eyes narrowed suspiciously and pushes his chest out, with a heavy thick accent he asks 'You're boyfriend?'  
without looking back at hobi without taking his eyes of the gigantic man in front of him jungkook answers 'Yes and you are?'  
the man falters, looking taken back and then finds his solum expression again taking a step closer.  
'I dance with your boyfriend all night, where was you? i ask to take him home and suddenly he has boyfriend' The mans accent was thick and heavy and jungkook could see the veins inside his neck pulsating.  
Hobi had now come to stand next to jungkooks stool and put an arm casually around his shoulder but he could feel hobi's nerves rolling off him in waves.  
'I've been around, he can dance with whoever he wants, he just knows not go home with them' jungkook tries to sound confident, arrogant even as he looks conrad right in the eye.  
The Burly man grunts at them both, huffs an irritated breath and turns and walks away slandering back into the crowd not looking back.  
jungkook spins in his seat 'What the fuck was that???'  
Hobi is bouncing on the balls of his feet, stupidly giddy with adrenaline 'I thought he'd never back off, you was my last hope' hobi reaches past to lean on the bar and order another round from the bartender.  
'i lost you kid, where'd you go i thought we was having a good time? hobi asks  
'just needed some air' he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly as if it was just a casual decision, Hobi looks at him suspiciously but soon gets distracted by the drinks put down in front of him two glasses of dark liquid, beer.  
'here take this no more fruity drinks otherwise you'll be puking all day tomorrow' he hands him the ice cold beer and takes a sip of his own.  
'hobi hyung, you've paid for all my drinks tonight please. i should be buying them for you' jungkook replies concerned that he's taking advantage of his new friend already.  
for the first time that night hobi looks sheepish, embarrassed maybe. 'hey don't mention it honestly, i have more than enough to spare, too much even and id rather we all just have a good time without worrying about it alright, also wait give me your phone incase we lose each other again, i can't go through that again man i need to know where my back up boyfriend is at all times' hobi chuckles.  
Jungkook snorts as he passes the elder his phone 'why didn't you wanna sleep with that guy anyway he clearly liked you'  
hobi doesn't look up from punching the numbers quickly into jk's phone when he answers 'Not my type, plus you don't have to come to these clubs just to get laid you know'  
just as he's passing back the phone into jungkooks hand the bartender drops another drink right in front of jungkook, a pink coloured drink. Jungkooks hair stands on edge again.  
'ooooooh, looks like you've made an impression on someone koo' Hobi is hitting his shoulder with his and wiggling his eyebrows.  
jungkook looks up from under his eyelashes and the hair on his forehead embarrassed. 'its probably for you hyung'  
hobi lets out a slow wolf whistle 'oh my… it is most absolutely not for me kid'  
jungkooks looks up at hobi suddenly and follows his gaze knowing what he's going to find, across the floor in the middle of the dance floor the pink haired man is staring him down again smirk on his lips, two men are either side of him one attached to his collarbone sucking something purple onto it and the other whispering in his ear his hands running across his chest, but the man, he's not paying attention to them he's looking in jungkooks direction. only at jungkook.  
hobi is standing close to jungkooks ear when he whispers 'kook, i- i- think you've made a friend'  
one of the men attached to the pink haired beauty reaches his hands down the front of his trousers, and something changes in his eyes. want. desire. his lips part slightly and he sucks a breath in but he's still looking jungkook dead in the eye challenging him. the stranger behind him is moving his hand in the mans trousers at a slow agonising pace, and the pink haired man is moving his hips into it in a slow rocking motion, leaning his neck back slightly as the other stinger the other side of him is now at his neck, but he's still only got eyes for jungkook, never moving his gaze from his.  
'Fuck, thats hot' Hobi mutters under his breath.  
Suddenly the pink haired beauty's hand raises slowly out in front of him and he holds up two fingers, jungkooks heart stops in his chest when he realises what he's about to do what he's doing, the man bends his fingers and beckons jungkook to him. he's saying 'come here'  
'Go…. go man fucking go before i push you over there myself' hobi hyperactive and fired up is grabbing jk by his shoulders 'Why are you not moving?!?!'  
jungkook still can't seem to look away from the man, the man not looking away from jungkook both locked in a trance.  
'i- i can't move' jungkook whispers.  
'You better get your ass right over there right now otherwise I'm gonna act like he was calling me over there and go and take him for myself bro' hobi is frantic.  
jungkook breaks the gaze suddenly, harshly pulling himself away finding anything to stare at other than the man in front of him staring at him so intently, he swivels in his chair turning his back to him.  
'I'm not doing it hyung' he takes his glass of beer and downing it ignoring the pink drink in front of him.  
'Kid, are you stupid, he is the best looking man I've ever seen in my life and he's asking for you' hobi looks at him stumped.  
'I said stop calling me kid I'm not a kid' jungkook says through gritted teeth.  
perplexed hobi takes him by the shoulders gently 'Sorry, i apologise i forget i get too excited sometimes' he looks sincerely at the younger boy.  
jungkook breathes out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in, takes a hold on hobi's beer and downs that too.  
'i just…. i don't know if I'm ready. i- I've never done that before, with a man or a stranger' ashamed he looks down and the dirty surface top of the bar and hobi squeezes his shoulder.  
'Kook, you don't have to sleep with him, just go and meet him like i said you don't have to come to these clubs just to get laid' hobi is calm now, understanding it comforts jungkook knowing that hobi can adapt so well to what he needs at that moment.  
jungkook weighs the options in his head, he can either stay here at the bar again all night and be miserable and… alone or he can go and meet this ethereal man on the dance floor and at least learn his name, he doesn't have to sleep with him… he didn't have to sleep with hobi hyung they're just friends, he can be friends with pinkie as well. jungkook closes his eyes and counts to ten slowly in his head breathes out opens his eyes, turns to hobi with a serious expression 'Order me some shots I'm going'  
Hobi cracks the biggest grin his whole face lighting up 'really?'


End file.
